Ikemen in Star
Ikemen in Star '''is a Gacha series which started on August 24, 2017. It is the second season of the Ikemen series. It's about Yuna, an ordinary girl who transported to the planet Ikemen. Yuna later discovered that the guys in Ikemen School are also from the Ikemen planet. They will try to defeat their enemies and save the Ikemen planet in each episode. Main Characters * '''Yuna '''is an ordinary girl who somehow transported to Planet Ikemen. She's still not sure what's going on. She used magic and defeated the Reaper in Episode 1. She found the Arcane Gem's power in episode 2. She was kidnapped by the Dark Lord in Episode 3 because her magic power was not strong enough. * '''Kei '''is loved by all and has a heart of gold. He brought Yuna to Planet Ikemen because he believes in her. He explained why he brought her to planet Ikemen in episode 1. * '''Jun is a moody guy who's always quick to say what's on his mind. In fact, he was a dark sorcerer the whole time. He doubted if Yuna can save Planet Ikemen in Episode 1. * Yuta is a peppy jock who's always got a grin, he transforms into a wolf under the full moon. He first appeared in Episode 2 * Ryu '''is a mysterious fox spirit who watched over the Magic Forest so that Yuna could safely enter. * '''Dark Lord '''rules over Planet Ikemen with his extreme might. A confident guy who knows what he likes. He also kidnapped Yuna! However, he became nice in the end. Gacha * Ikemen in Star 1 * Ikemen in Star 2 * Ikemen in Star 3 * Ikemen in Star 4 * Ikemen in Star 5 (The grand finale) Story Chapter 1: Planet Ikemen On the distant Planet Ikemen... Kei: '''Yuna! Yuna! Yuna: Wh... whe..re...? After Kei confessed his feelings at the observatory, Yuna finds herself dazed after an unexpected interstellar warp. Kei: Yuna! I'm so glad you're okay. Yuna: Kei... Where are we? Kei: We're on our home planet. Everything used to be peaceful here, but now the Dark Lord is trying to take over. Yuna, your power is the only thing that can save our world! Yuna: Kei, I'm not a superhero. I can barely keep up with homework! I wanna go home... Just then, a familiar face shows up. Jun: Can a whiny girl like you really have such a power? Yuna: Jun! What are you doing here?! Jun: Seriously? You still haven't figured it out? Kei, me, the other guys... we're all from this planet, duh. Looks like Jun's still Jun even on a different world. DOOM Yuna: ...Wha-What was that? Jun: Already? Get behind me! It's the Reaper, one of the Dark Lord's lieutenants. Yuna: Stay...STAY AWAAAY! GAAAAAARGH Incredible! Yuna actually used magic! And with that, the Reaper was defeated and no one was hurt. Kei: You see? It's just like I said. Yuna: Huh? Wait, what was that just now? Jun: Well...that's...I...I guess you are good for something after all! BOOM! Kei, Yuna and Jun: What's that noise?! Another foreboding sound! A shadow approaches. Could it be the Dark Lord? Will Yuna and the guys be able to save the planet? Ikemenstarstory1.png Ikemenstarstory2.png Ikemenstarstory3.png Ikemenstarstory4.png Ikemenstarstory5.png Chapter 2: The Magic Forest That huge sound was none other than Yuta. Yuta: Hey Yuna! Did you miss me? A new ally joins the fight! Kei: Yuta is actually a werewolf when under this planet's moon. Yuna: Yuta! That's... Wow! You startled me! Yuta: Heh heh Sorry 'bout that Jun: Always the predictable one, aren't we? Yuta: By the way, I'm looking for the mysterious and powerful Arcane Gem. Wanna help me find it? Yuna: The gem that will let us defeat the Dark Lord? And so, we head off to the Magic Forest! When we arrive at the Magic Forest, we meet another familiar face! Ryu: Hey Yuna. Glad to see you in one piece. Oh me? I'm a fox spirit. Don't confuse me with that wolf over there. Now we can find the Arcane Gem in no time! The Dark Lord: Haha! I'll end you all right here, right now! Yuna: What is it now?! Ryu: He found us already? No time to run. The Dark Lord's on to us! He's sent another one of his underlings! NOOO! Yuna: Not...so...FAST!!! The Arcane Gem responded to Yuna and sent her its power from a distance! Yuta: Attagirl, Yuna! Thanks to you, the Gem found us! Yuna: Wow! So this is the Arcane Gem's power? Ryu: You're growing stronger with every hour. I think I can do this! Maybe I can defeat the Dark Lord after all. Next time, Yuna faces off against the Dark Lord! Will Yuna and her friends be able to save the planet from evil?! Ikemenstarstory21.png Ikemenstarstory22.png Ikemenstarstory23.png Ikemenstarstory24.png Ikemenstarstory25.png Chapter 3: The Dark Lord We've finally come to the Dark Lord's lair in order to save Planet Ikemen! Dark Lord: So you've come all this way to bring me my Arcane Gem? I'm flattered. Kei: That's him alright. So you've finally come out to play? Yuna: That's... the Dark Lord? Jun: That isn't your Gem and you know it. Yuta: ?!! The Dark Lord finally shows himself! But it looks like our heroes are nervous. Yuna: So you're the Dark Lord! Return this planet to its peaceful state right away! However! The Dark Lord was even stronger than I expected. My powers were useless! The Dark Lord: You think such puny magic can match my power? Hey...you know what? You don't look so bad for a human. Come and be my girl. Yuna: ?!? Waaaaah!!! HEEELP!!! The Dark Lord: Catch ya later losers! And thanks for bringing me this bonus prize! Yuta, Kei, Ryu, Jun: YUUUUNA!!! And so I became part of the Dark Lord's collection, locked up in his chamber. I'm sure the guys will come and save me soon...right? Ikemenstarstory3.png Ikemenstarstory31.png Ikemenstarstory32.png Ikemenstarstory33.png Chapter 4: The lair Yuna: It's dark and creepy here. I need to escape, quick! But my magic doesn't work here... What can I do? I was taken away and locked up by the Dark Lord. All I could do was wait for the boys to come save me... The Dark lord: In here, my magic reigns supreme! Your powers are useless here. Sit still and wait for the Ikemen to come. Yuna: You look soconfident. But we won't lose! The Dark Lord: I like it when you're stubborn. Come out of the cage and dine with me. Wear this Yuna: What?! Removing me from my prison, the Dark Lord led me... The Dark Lord: That dress suits you well. It is perfect for tonight's meal. Yuna: Th...thanks. It's a nice place. to an incredible dining hall! I realized I must be in the Dark Lord's lair. Yuna: Why have you come to this planet? The Dark Lord: I'm after the magic stones that can be found here. I need their power to save my own planet. No doubt he was a terrible conqueror, but behind it all... the Dark Lord might not be so evil. Yuta, Kei, Ryu, Jun: We've got you now, Dark Lord! Arghhhh!!! Bam! !! Thud! With all their combined power the Ikemen defeated the Dark Lord. Next up, the grand finale! Ikemeninstarstory4.png Ikemeninstarstory41.png Ikemeninstarstory42.png Ikemeninstarstory43.png Ikemeninstarstory44.png Chapter 5: Goodbye, Ikemen! In the last episode, the Ikemen finally defeated the Dark Lord and grasped victory. However... Yuna: Wake up, Dark Lord!!! Kei: Yuna, are you ok? Yuta: Peace has finally been restored! And it’s all thanks to you, Yuna! Yuna: The Dark Lord isn’t really such a bad guy! I wish we could all just talk it out instead of fighting... Waaa! Yuna’s tears brought the Dark Lord back to life! Dark Lord: Yuna...thank you. Your beautiful emotions...brought me back to life. I shall bring no more harm to this planet. I will return to my home planet and start afresh. Goodbye, Yuna! And so it was that peace was restored to Planet Ikemen. The prince’s recoronation ceremony was carried out in great splendor, with Yuna present. And before long, Yuna returned to school. Yuna: You’re The best, guys! Thank you so much! Let’s meet again! Yuna left her tears behind and life returned to normal. In fact, she didn’t remember anything about what happened on Planet Ikemen. Yuna: (thinking) I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere before... But she kept the same warmth and strength in her heart as she settled back to school. Ikemenstar5story.png Ikemenstarstory51.png Ikemenstarstory52.png Ikemenstarstory53.png Ikemenstarstory54.png Category:Ikemen in Star Category:Ikemen Series Category:Gacha series